


First Name Basis

by weknowmajorTomsajunkie



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weknowmajorTomsajunkie/pseuds/weknowmajorTomsajunkie
Summary: Jakes wants to be on a first name basis. Morse doesn't know what to do.





	First Name Basis

When they initially got together the relationship was just an extension of their mutual antagonism. Just another way of doing each other's head in. Another way to make each other crazy. But now, whatever this thing had become was leaning closer to an understanding, a slow and growing sense of respect. They had respect for each other professionally. Morse was undoubtedly the smartest man Jakes had ever met, give or take his knowledge of socially acceptable behaviour. And Jakes was a damn good copper if Morse had ever seen one. 

Morse was pleased to see the respect he had amassed towards Sergeant Jakes was bleeding through towards the respect he had for Peter. 

He wasn't sure when he had started to think of Jakes as Peter. He wasn't sure why. He usually liked to keep people at a safe distance from himself. A place where they can't get hurt by any of his actions. But he had to admit that it was nice to have someone there, someone to share the burden with. Someone to hold you when everything became too much, someone to tell you it's all going to be fine. 

"Morse, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything", he was reading poetry curled up in Peter's arms, listening to 'Help' by The Beatles (Jakes had really done a decent job of educating Morse on modern music). 

"Well, you know how we've been … carrying on over the past couple of weeks. And I've noticed that recently you started calling me Peter." 

Oh no. Morse probably called him that at the station, in front of everyone. It was a miracle no one had noticed until now. Oh god, this was all going to end because of a silly mistake Morse made. They wold both be fired, and worst-case scenario – prison. All because of a stupid slip of the tongue Morse hadn't even noticed. How could he have been so careless? 

"Morse, you all right? You seem upset. Is it something I said?" 

"Ehm, it's just nothing. Excuse me for a moment.", Morse tried to get up from Peter's arms, but he couldn't manage to get far before being pulled back in a rather dramatical manner. 

"Tell me, please. You don't freak out from a bloody cuddle. What's happening?" 

"You're about to tell me how everyone suspects something and how we should stop doing whatever it is we're doing." 

Peter let out a laugh. A genuine, heart-felt laugh. Morse wasn't amused. 

"If you're worried about being found out, I guess we could break up. But consider the fact that Thursday still hasn't noticed, and Bright doesn't know his head from his arse when it comes to these kinds of things. I think we're safe. I want to keep on doing this if you want to." 

"Of course I want to! I thought that maybe I've been over doing it at work. Standing too close, calling you Peter and so forth." 

"My question was actually about that. I like it that you call me Peter at home. It gives me a feeling that it's more real, that you really trust me." 

"I do." 

"So, is it cool if I call you Endeavour?" 

"No one called me that on a regular basis since my mother died." 

"I don't mean to be disrespectfull." 

"No, it would actually be quite nice. I've missed being called by my embarrasing fist name." 

"Good to know, Endeavour" 

"Just be carefull. You're still sergeant Jakes at the station and I'm still Morse." 

"Of course. I, contrary to some of us, don't tend to lose myself in front of a room full of policemen.", Peter said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine these two act around each other.  
> Not sure how in-character each of them is.  
> Oh well, I guess I'll just keep obsessing over Jakes and Morse.


End file.
